The yellow nib's hummingbird
by Red-L-Tea-Kink
Summary: Un jour qui avait pourtant bien commencé. Ace devait juste aller chercher une plante empoisonnée sur une île. Oui, mais c'était sans compter la présence de ce fichu chirurgien... Ace x Law YAOI /LEMON/ Pour mon Chaton adoré


_Disclaimer : E. Oda pour les persos._

_Dédicace : CHATOOOON  
_

XxXxXxXx_  
_

Et voilà, encore une fois, Ace se retrouvait face à un potentiel adversaire de taille, et seul, aussi. Aucun autre membre de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ne l'avait accompagné dans cette jungle. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu. Il voulait prouver à Père qu'il était largement capable de ramener cette fichue plante libérant du poison. Mais, là, l'aide de Marco n'aurait pas été de trop. Un petit groupe d'un équipage dont il avait vaguement entendu les aventures, les Heart Pirates, se tenait devant lui. Quand il l'avait vu, l'apparent capitaine avait affiché une expression entre le sadisme et la satisfaction. Et puis, lui, avait sûrement dit une chose de trop. Et il s'en voulait. Trois mots : « Tu veux quoi ? ». Le capitaine n'avait réagis qu'en élargissant son sourire, ce qui énerva Ace d'autant plus. L'étrange homme fit signe à ses deux subordonnés et à son ours de partir, qui l'écoutèrent.

« -Ton cœur. »

Le commandant fit tout pour garder son calme. Il rougit certes, mais avait tout de même des envies de barbecue en tête.

« Qui est-tu ?

-Trafalgar Law, et toi ? »

Trafalgar Law. Ace se souvenait maintenant, le chirurgien de la mort.

« -Portgas D. Ace.

-Barbe Blanche, je vois. »

Un grand silence s'installa. Cet homme était _déroutant_. Il fallait qu'il réagisse.

« -Autant te dire tout de suite que tu est vraiment bizarre, toi. Tu me déranges quelques peu.

-Oh, tiens donc. »

Law rigola légèrement. Puis, il repris :

« -T'es mignon, toi. »

Le commandant manqua de tomber. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête ? On ne disait pas ça comme ça ! Surtout à un homme !

« -Tu es tout rouge, c'est chou. »

Et le pire, c'est que le chirurgien avait raison. Ace était aussi rouge que ses flammes (comment ça, elle sont oranges ?). Cet homme était pire que déroutant, il était carrément flippant !

« -Tu… Tu veux quoi au juste ? Un combat ?... »

Il avait faiblit. Il avait laissé échapper son embarras avec cette phrase.

« -Tu n'as pas l'air très sûr de toi. »

Ce fameux Law était l'un des premiers à l'avoir mis si mal à l'aise en si peu de temps. Il était affreusement gêné. Le chirurgien s'approcha de lui.

« -Hé…

-Arrêtes ! Tu m'énèrves ! Vas-t-en ! »

Le capitaine sembla d'abord surpris, puis légèrement déçu. Il ne voulait pas partir, apparemment. Ace hésita, puis rajouta, souffrant intérieurement de ces mots :

« -S'il… S'il-te-plait. »

Il détourna le regard, dégouté de devoir se rabaisser comme ça.

« -Mouais, j'ai pas trop envie.

-P… Pardon ? »

Il releva les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux du chirurgien. Puis, un instant après, comme si il se rendait compte de cet échange pas tellement voulu, se retourna et commença à marcher dans la direction opposée, priant pour que le médecin de le suive pas. Mais, Dieu était en vacances, vu sa réponse. Law marchait silencieusement derrière lui, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux rivés sur une partie relativement intéressante de l'allumette. Ladite allumette se rendit bien vite compte de sa présence, et se tourna d'un coup, prêt à faire flamber cet abruti, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas changer la direction de son regard. Ace le comprit soudain, et stoppa net ces idées d'attaques, se disant qu'il y avait plus important pour l'instant. Oh, ce pervers pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il voulait cacher était plutôt la couleur flamboyante de ses joues.

« -Mais tu vas me lâcher, merde ? »

Il avait dis ça comme une gamine de huit ans. Les mains sur son visage, et la voix quelques peu aigüe. Law releva la tête, dévisageant le pauvre commandant. Puis, il se mit à rire.

« -Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles vraiment que je parte, vu ta tête. »

Ce qui fit rougir encore plus Ace. Il n'était pas habitué à réagir comme ça. Que se passait-il ?

« -Si, j'en suis sûr !»

Il n'en était pas sûr. Ce type le déstabilisait complètement, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il avait quelque chose de sexy.

« -Attends, bouge pas… »

Le chirurgien s'approcha du visage d'Ace , et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Le commandant était complètement troublé, il ne comprenait rien. Il était gêné, très gêné ! Law retira son butin des cheveux noirs de son « ami ». Une magnifique plume jaune, relativement petite. Une plume de colibri.

« -Que ?... »

Le capitaine ne s'éloigna pas pour autant, au contraire. Il se rapprocha encore un peu. Le commandant ne disait rien, un peu dans un état second. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, dans une délicatesse presque irréelle. Ace ne protesta pas, à la surprise de Law, qui rompit leur baiser.

« -Tu vois, tu voulais pas que je partes. »

L'interpellé baissa les yeux, et murmura un petit « encore » au bout d'un court instant.

« -Hum, comme tu voudra. »

Il décida de rendre leur échange plus intense cette fois-ci, agrippant les beaux cheveux sombres et plutôt longs de sa proie tout en l'embrassant tendrement, puis il força l'entrée qui séparait sa langue de sa voisine. C'était chaud, et humide. Absolument agréable, selon le médecin, même si il trouvait que l'autre pirate était tout de même un peu timide. Car pour lui, c'était la première fois qu'il embrassait un homme. Bien sûr, il avait déjà eu droit aux gages et défis, mais, cette fois, c'était… Différent. Law décida de prendre réellement les choses en main, et glissa sa main dans le short de son compagnon (puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin d'enlever un quelconque tee-shirt). Il sentait la bouche du commandant se refermer, sous l'effet précipité qu'il attendait, et s'écarta un peu du délicieux visage à lequel il était confronté. Il stoppa tout mouvement l'espace de quelques secondes, profitant de l'expression confuse et mignonne d'Ace.

« -T'es trop craquant. Je pourrais pas me retenir bien longtemps.»

L'interpellé releva ses yeux embarrassés, et désormais apeurés vers son ami.

« -T'inquiètes pas, j'irais doucement.

-Euh… Euh…

-Promis, Ace. »

La proie frissonna de plaisir. Le chirurgien venait de dire son prénom, et il adorait ça. Le médecin repris son travail là où il l'avait laissé, tout en l'emmenant dans un coin adjacent au chemin qu'ils avaient empruntés dans cette étrange jungle. Arrivé, il appuya sur son torse musclé, de sorte à le coucher sur l'herbe fraiche. Il défit la ceinture orange de son partenaire, et fit en sorte que son pantacourt tombe. Se retrouvant face à son caleçon et la bosse naissante en dessous, il eut une lueur dans les yeux, et s'arrêta un peu. Ce gamin était vraiment sexy. Mais il retourna bien vite à ses occupations principales. Il passa sa main froide sur les pectoraux bien développés qui le fascinaient depuis tout à l'heure. Sa peau était douce, si douce, trop douce. Ace fut parcouru de vives vagues de chaleurs, malgré la froideur des doigts du capitaine. Puis, l'audacieux médecin fit descendre ses mains pour les faire passer dans le sous-vêtement du commandant qui commençait sérieusement à le gêner. Le jeune homme brun étouffa un gémissement, mais tout chez lui démontrait sa gêne. Cependant, il ne put pas se retenir en voyant Law se baisser avec de mauvaises idées en tête. Il était dans une position… Un peu indécente… Il se dépêcha d'enlever ce fichu caleçon et passa la langue sur son membre déjà bien dur. Ace émit une plainte un peu plus forte que les autres. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. C'était… Très bon, à vrai dire. Le chirurgien, lui, était plutôt content d'avoir pu entendre son compagnon gémir de façon explicite, et le pris comme une invitation à… Y aller plus franchement. Il commença à le lécher de façon torride et rapide, histoire d'entendre à nouveau la voix tant convoitée. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : le faiseur de feu réprima une nouvelle lamentation de plaisir., cette fois-ci bien plus forte. Law aimait ses réactions. Cela l'insistait à intensifier encore plus les mouvements de sa bouche. Ace se cambra et finit par jouir dans la bouche de son partenaire, en criant tout le plaisir accumulé. Le médecin se releva, léchant ses lèvres, et profitant du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Son camarade haletait, regardant le ciel, toujours aussi gêné. C'était la personne la plus sexy qu'il avait vu de toute sa vie. Et dans cette situation, bien plus. Il s'approcha de son visage tout en se couchant à moitié sur lui pour l'embrasser encore une fois, partageant les derniers restes de sa collecte avec le colibri jaune. Mais Law en voulait plus. Il ne se lassait pas. Glissant habillement ses doigts vers l'arrière, il ne fut pas surpris de le voir sursauter légèrement quand il en fit entrer un en lui. C'était sa première fois, il n'était pas habitué, et plus il y pensait plus il était heureux d'être le premier de cet adorable minot. Son intérieur était plutôt étroit. Ace s'accrochait au sweat noir et jaune, il perdait pied. Un deuxième doigt se joignit au premier et il commencèrent de lents vas-et-viens dans son corps. Cette présence inconnue en lui lui offrait un éventail ne nouvelles sensations toutes aussi agréables que douloureuses. Le médecin commença à aller plus profond. Le jeune brun n'en pouvait plus, les doigts de son camarade ne suffisaient plus. Il le fit comprendre par un timide « je suis prêt » à l'oreille du chirurgien. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre, il en avait tellement envie après tout. Il souleva légèrement le commandant en lui attrapant les jambes, rapprocha ses haches, puis il s'introduisit en lui, dans un soupir de bonheur. Après un temps à regarder Ace aussi beau, s'accrochant toujours à son pull comme à sa vie, il commença à bouger, d'abord lentement, le temps qu'il s'habitue à cette douleur. Les larmes commençaient à monter aux yeux du jeune homme, il soufrait. Peu après pourtant, la douleur se remplaça par le plaisir inconnu que lui procurait Law. Le chirurgien compris qu'il commençait sérieusement à apprécier, et accéléra la cadence, savourant chaque seconde, jusqu'à rendre cela sauvage. Il frappait sa prostate à chaque coup de reins qu'il donnait, et le commandant semblait s'en accommoder : ses cris se faisaient plus forts et aigus, le bas de son ventre le brûlait. Serrant Law encore plus fort, il se vida, se laissant tomber en arrière, et profitant des derniers instants, avant que le médecin atteigne l'extase également. Épuisé, Ace tremblait.

« -C'était… Merv… Eilleux… »

Law l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se retirer, puis de le soulever pour l'asseoir contre un arbre, et s'accorda du repos pour lui aussi. Il s'appuya contre le commandant, qui haletait encore. Dans ses cheveux transpirants, le médecin remarqua une autre plume jaune. Il ne l'enleva pas, cela le rendait encore plus mignon.

« -Je t'aime bien, lui souffla-t-il »

Ace le regardait, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« -Euh… Moi… Moi aussi. »

Tout allait bien. Ils étaient heureux. Et là…

Ace se redressa d'un coup.

« -MERDE ! LA PLANTE EMPOISONNÉE ! »


End file.
